Bechloe One Shot: Scars
by tsspracklen
Summary: When Beca's sleeve slips, it reveals her scars. Chloe is there to listen... and help in any way she can.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters. If I did, bechloe would be canon.**

Please review! This is one of my first bechloe stories and I really want to know how I did! Please don't be too negative, but I definitely want to know what's wrong with it. Constructive criticism is welcome :)

Bechloe one shot. Might've been inspired from tumblr but I don't remember, it was 1 in the morning. Trigger warning: self harm.

Chloe giggles, pulling Beca's hand up towards her when she notices. Beca's shirt slips down her arms revealing her wrist. Beca freezes. Chloe stops, and her smile quickly falls.

"I should go-" Beca tries to pull away but Chloe holds on, gingerly reaching up to tug back the rest of Beca's sleeve. Beca stops resisting and looks away, a feeling of shame rising up in her. "Beca..." Chloe stares down at her wrist. It is covered in long red marks, some old, and some that have recently scabbed over.

Beca feels tears start to sting behind her eyes, and she squeezes them shut to force them not to fall. "Why?" Chloe chokes out, and Beca looks up, a wave of guilt and sadness rolling over her. Chloe's eyes are brimming with tears, and she has a look of such pained sadness on her face that makes Beca ache. Beca wants to tell her that it's nothing, to put up her walls she's so used to putting up. So many people have left her in the past, she doesn't want to risk allowing anyone else in. "Becs?" But this is Chloe. _Chloe fucking Beale._ Beca knows that she has already tromped through most of her walls, letting Chloe in where no one else could.

Beca looks down, a single tear having slipped past her line of defense and trickling down her face. "Hey." she feels a soft hand gently against her cheek. "Look at me." Chloe's voice is gentle but firm, and Beca slowly inclines her head to view the girl in front of her. Chloe rubs her thumb across Beca's cheek, wiping away any tears that have managed to escape. Beca closes her eyes at the touch, and unconsciously brings her hand up to rest over Chloe's. After a few moments, she feels Chloe's hand pull away, and she reluctantly moves her hand only to have it grasped once again. She blinks and peers through glassy eyes at the redhead before her. Both of her hands are tightly clasped in Chloe's, who shows no signs of letting go anytime soon. Beca thinks about pulling away again, about building up her barriers and pushing Chloe out, but the look she is getting from the older girl in front of her, one that is filled with pain and concern, tells her not to.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out. Chloe lets out a sob and pulls Beca into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the small girl. Beca buries her head in Chloe's shoulder while Chloe strokes her head and murmurs softly into her hair. "Shhh." Beca is full on sobbing now, salty tears spilling onto the fabric of Chloe's shirt. "It's okay" Chloe whispers, "I've got you." Beca releases everything that she has kept pent up behind her barriers. She grips Chloe's shirt as the redhead cradles her in her arms. Once Beca stops crying she pulls away, using her sleeve to dry her eyes which are now red and puffy. Chloe slips her hand into Beca's and gently leads her towards the bed, sitting her down before taking a seat next to her. She drapes one arm around Beca, pulling her towards her so that her head can lean against her shoulder. Her other hand goes to Beca's leg, sweeping long, comforting strokes back and forth. Beca knows Chloe won't say anything until she is ready to start talking, so she takes the silence as time to gather her thoughts and calm her breathing.

Once she has done so, she takes a breath and starts speaking. "It started around when I was a senior in high school."

Chloe's stomach drops, realizing that Beca has been struggling with this for five years and she has never noticed. She curses herself for not paying more attention, and she gives Beca's hand a squeeze to let her know that she is here now. However late it is, she's here _now_.

"My dad never really liked my interest in music. Called it a wasteful pastime. Told me that there would never be time for it in college, or life thereafter." Beca takes a shaky breath before continuing. "He told me that I could have no future with it, even though that's all I've ever wanted to do." Beca pauses and Chloe waits patiently, tracing slow patterns along Beca's leg. "My grades were never great, but they weren't bad. Although once I hit senior year, my dad started cracking down on me. Said I needed to get good grades to attend college, even if tuition would be almost free. One night at dinner, I mustered up the courage to tell him that I didn't want to go to college, and that I wanted to move to L.A. to produce music."

Beca laughs, but it isn't cheerful. Her voice sounds hollow, and Chloe has to bite her lip to stop herself from throwing her arms around the small dj.

"He wouldn't have that. He told me what a failure I'd be if I didn't get a college education and pick a new career. He said-" Beca's voice cracks, and Chloe can feel it leave scars on her heart. "He said I wasn't special, that lots of people can make music like that and they have already done it, there's nothing left for me. He called it a stupid hobby, and that's all it is; a hobby." Chloe can feel Beca shaking, and she instinctively pulls her closer. Beca exhales before going on. "And after that, I believed him. I quit making music for the better part of my senior year, and it made me miserable. I spent most of my time studying - I didn't have any friends to hang out with. At the end of the year I studied so hard for my finals, I don't even think I ate. When I got the results back, they weren't good. I couldn't understand, I studied so much for them. My dad was furious. He blamed it on my music and wouldn't even listen when I told him that I hadn't made anything for six months." Beca runs her hand through her hair, and Chloe moves her arm and starts rubbing circles on her back. "He didn't even show up for graduation. Pretty soon after that he met Sheila, and found less and less time to spend with me. We began to argue more often than not, so I would shut myself away in my room, and eventually that led to this." Beca gestures to the wrist still resting in Chloe's hand, and Chloe turns her head to get a proper look.

Faded pink lines stretch all the way up Beca's arm. Newer, darker lines appear closer to her wrist, slightly raised and still red. Chloe brushes a hand along them softly, and Beca's breath hitches in her throat, but Chloe hardly notices.

They sit in silence, Beca just watching as Chloe's hand moves up and down her arm, while Chloe takes in all that Beca has said. "Why now?" Chloe breaks the silence. Beca sighs. "Well, turns out my dad was right, I'm totally not good enough to be a music producer." Beca tries to steady her voice, but Chloe can hear it shaking. "My job sucks right now, and graduation is coming so fast, Worlds is right around the corner and I can't come up with a good set to save my life, and Chloe Beale the things you do to me, I can hardly breathe when I'm around you."

Chloe's hands stop all motion, and it takes Beca a minute before she realizes what she has said. When she does, her eyes widen and a hand clamps over her mouth. "Oh my god." Her voice is barely a squeak. Chloe just stares at her, surprise painted all over her face.

"I should go." Beca stands abruptly, aiming to leave when a hand shoots out and grabs her by the wrist. "Beca wait." Chloe stands too and walks towards Beca, hand never leaving hers. Beca can feel blue eyes staring into her, but she refuses to look up. She's afraid of what she'll see.

Her heart is pumping as a tentative hand reaches out to her chin. She instinctively jerks away, and the hand pauses mid air before resting against her and tipping her head up to look at Chloe. She slowly allows her eyes to walk up until they meet Chloe's, and when they do, her insides melt. Chloe's eyes are alight with fire, passion blazing in their sky blue depths. Beca can feel her pulse pounding in her ears as all the blood drains from her head.

Chloe stares at her, and Beca sees her eyes flicker towards her lips before quickly returning to her eyes. She permits herself the same, and glances down. Chloe's lips are full and glossy, like she recently licked them, and Beca is captivated. She realizes she has let her gaze linger and snaps her eyes back up, only to discover that Chloe is staring at her own lips again. Beca is suddenly aware of Chloe's breathing, how it has recently become more labored since their time sitting on the bed. Chloe's eyes flicker up to meet Beca's, and slowly she closes the distance.

When their lips connect, fireworks go off inside Beca, spreading a warm feeling throughout her body. Chloe's lips are soft and smooth against Beca's, moving slow but certain. Beca finds her hands at Chloe's hips, holding on to steady her suddenly weak legs. One of Chloe's hands is at the back of Beca's head, tangled in curly brown hair, while the other gently cups her cheek. Beca breathes in the sweet scent of Chloe, absently rubbing her hands along the curve of Chloe's side.

Beca doesn't want the kiss to end, but when Chloe pulls away they are both gasping for breath. Beca opens her eyes and sees that Chloe is smiling, new tears lining the rim of her eyes. "I love you." Chloe whispers. Beca smiles, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. "I love you too dude."

Xx


End file.
